


Alive

by TrenchWarfare (orphan_account)



Series: Alive [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TrenchWarfare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's injured, John is a doctor. Pirate drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write about Pirate!Sherlock in 100 words or less, this is what happened.

John Watson stared at the tall pirate that barged into his practice, brandishing a sword and demanding to be treated. He did not wear a hat like most pirates; instead his black, curly hair was on full display. He wore a long black coat and had a navy scarf wrapped around his neck. John could just barely see the spot where he had obviously been injured. There was a tear in the sleeve of his jacket, pale skin stained red underneath. 

John wordlessly began to examine the man’s wound, heart racing. He should probably be afraid, instead he felt alive.


End file.
